Earthmover machines, such as hydraulic shovels, are frequently used for a plurality of various operations in addition to the earth-moving operation as such. Such operations require in general the replacement of the machine scoop by an appropriate tool means.
By way of example, there is used for earth-moving operation a so-called "retro" scoop which is replaced, for compacting, by a compaction hydraulic tool. The changing operations, as such, entail a considerable loss of time and a considerable reduction of efficiency.
The purpose of the present invention is to remedy the hereabove disadvantages and, particularly, to facilitate the disassembling or remounting operations which are made necessary by the change of nature of the work to be carried out.
On the other hand, French patent 2,602,256 to Applicant shows various possible uses for a vibrator underneath a shovel.
Therefore, the present invention proposes to ensure the optimum conditions for a shovel operator, without changing place inside his cabin, to be able to adapt, on the vibrating unit mounted under its shovel, a large number of tool means of any type by providing thus a device fulfilling reception and blocking functions of the tool means, as well as an omnidirectional blockage of the vibrator and, accessorily, a mechanical and hydraulic rotation function of the entire device.